


Sky Titans

by Rivendell101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Language, Sex, Violence, first chapter has smut so watch out for that, violence later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivendell101/pseuds/Rivendell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love. War. Sky Pirates. A negotiation between the Western Nation Taruba and the Coastal Altaria sends the countries into a series of bloody battles after Princess Lucy Heartfilia, heir to the throne of Altaria and her secret love, Prince Natsu Dragneel, second son of the king of Taruba are abducted by mercenary pirates in a plot to destroy both countries as an unknown man uses the kings like puppets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Titans

**Author's Note:**

> AN: New multi-part story. There is smut in this part, don’t read if you don’t want to see it!

Lucy takes a deep breath, eyes squeezing shut as she steps to the edge of the recently docked airship. The ship sways gently as a breeze runs by. The smell of the salty air tickles her nose, drowning out her other senses as she breathes in deeply once more. She’s always loved the ocean. It makes her feel free.

Her eyes snap open once more, the wind picking up and whipping her curls around her head, skirts swirling around her thighs and tickling her calves. Lucy reaches a hand up, holding her hair back as she looks out over the water, the endless blue stretching for miles until you couldn’t tell what was sea and what was sky.

She sighs. What she wouldn’t give to be back in the air. It would better than down here, waiting to walk into a meeting that could potentially ruin lives.

“M’lady.” Her gaze snaps to the dock, locking on Gray, a member of Altaria’s Royal Guard, and also one of her greatest friends. Her eyes search his face, looking for anything other than the grim curve of his lips. 

She winces, a lump rising in her throat. “Lieutenant Fullbuster,” she replies after a heavy moment of silence. He nods slowly, watching as she smooths out her skirts. Lucy’s eyes trace the fabric, taking in the delicate pattern of her bodice. Slim fingers slide passed the ruffled edge of the sweetheart neckline, outlining the royal blue fabric, patterned with even darker roses and thorny vines, outlined by nearly invisible gold silk. Her brown, leather underbust separates the bodice from the skirt, which barely brushes her knees before falling to her calves in the back, the sheer layers tickling her in the breeze. 

Her hand moves behind her, making sure the corset is still laced tightly, and she glances down at her boots for the same reason.

As much as she hates dressing for others, it wouldn’t do to show up at a diplomatic meeting wearing shorts and a rumpled vest. She would rather not spurn the Taruban delegate before actually speaking with them.

Shaking her head slowly, she walks down the exit ramp, a shaky hand on the railing as she descends, her eyes on Gray. A second guard, Sergeant Loke Celeste, trails silently behind her as they leave the C.S. Zephyr, the fastest ship in the Altarian Navy.

Gray holds out an arm to her as her feet meet solid ground for the first time in two weeks. Lucy gives him the best smile that she can, but it’s strained—tense. This entire situation is tense. She can feel the weight of her entire country pushing down on her shoulders. She can’t afford to fail them.

Clearing his throat to gain her attention, Gray ducks his head down. “You’ll be okay,” he says softly. Lucy turns to him, but he’s staring straight ahead, eyes on the large, beautifully crafted building looming in front of them. The sky tower of Rywin is a true sight to behold. The large castle sits on the cliffs, stark white with a single tower twisted high into the clouds, giving it it’s name. Gray nudges her with his elbow, drawing her attention and gaze away from the tower. “You’re one of the best negotiators I’ve ever met,” he tells her. “If you can’t make peace with them, no one can.” His eyes harden. “You’re the reason I’m alive,” he reminds her. Lucy winces, not wanting to think about when Gray was nearly executed all those years ago.

“And if I can’t do anything?” she asks, swallowing the lump in her throat. “If the negotiations go sour and they decide to attack Altaria?” Her grip on his arm tightens considerably. She can only imagine the devastation—the fire and death that would come from a war they can’t win. “What happens then, Gray?” He stays silent as they approach the tower. Two men standing guard outside open the large doors and Gray leads her inside, Loke close behind, a hand on his bayonet as they draw near the stairs, the doors slamming shut behind them. Lucy stiffens at the sound, jaw clenching.

“Then they attack,” Gray finally whispers back, licking his lips and clearing his throat. “And we fight for our freedom, Princess.” She glances at him once more, lips pressed into a thin line. Gray sends her a look, eyes fierce. “Our resolve—our free will—they cannot take that from us,” he says sternly, the words nothing but a growl.

Lucy sighs, letting him lead her up the winding stairs with a gentle hand. “I never wanted to be a princess,” she mentions offhandedly, squeezing his arm. Being regal, sophisticated and diplomatic, it was never what she wanted from life. She misses being young and wild. She doesn’t want to hold thousands of lives in her small hands. She’s afraid it will all slip through her fingers.

Gray chuckles. “I know,” he reminds her, tone laced with amusement. “You always wanted to be a pilot.” She smiles as Gray’s eyes narrow in thought. “Or was it a pirate? I can’t remember which.” 

Lucy laughs at that. “Possibly both.” He grins, but it’s wiped from his face in an instant as he stops them suddenly, eyes on the top of the tower, gaze hard. “Gray?” she murmurs, Loke passing them without so much as a word. “Gray, what’s—”

He cuts her off. “If they show any signs of treachery—if they attack us, I want you to run back to the ship and tell Captain Mulan to return to Erydia immediately. Loke will take care of you and protect you until you return home.” He urges her forward again, but she stumbles, too shocked to move properly.

“What are you—”

He continues, ignoring her. “If things go badly, you have to send word to your father as soon as you can to tell him that war is upon us. Lucy, do you understand?”

“But what about you?” she whispers, staring at her long time friend. “I won’t leave you behind to die.”

He swallows as they reach the top of the stairs, Loke standing before them, waiting for them to approach. His back straightens as he sees them, ducking his head respectfully as they join him in front of the doors.

Gray releases her arm as they begin to open. “Hopefully, you won’t have to,” he whispers, stepping away from her side.

She takes in a deep breath, steeling herself for what’s bound to happen. 

The doors slam against the walls, the sound echoing through the tower. Light momentarily blinds her. She had been expecting it to be as dark as the rest of the building seems to be, but the curtains have been pulled away from the large, gorgeous floor to ceiling windows, letting light pour into the room, illuminating the glass chandelier, which casts shapes on the walls. Her gaze trails over the room, taking in the bareness. She was expecting more from the renowned Sky Tower, but isn’t altogether surprised, due to the island being used for only political negotiations. Save for a table in the center, a chair on each side there is nothing there.

She instantly notices the three figures at the table and starts forward, a greeting on her lips, but freezes just as suddenly, her breath leaving her.

Lucy’s heart skips a beat upon seeing the man sitting on the opposite side of the table, her eyes flashing open wide and whatever she had been about to say is choked off by her gasp, her mouth open in shock.

This can’t possibly be happening. Not now. 

She could deal with Taruba’s Iron Fist. She could manage talking with the stern Queen of the Sky. Hell, she would have rather dealt with the old Dragon of the West himself. Anyone would have been better than his son. Seeing him like this, as a possible enemy, hurts her more than words can express.

When her father said he was sending her to the island Rywin to discuss the annexation of her home country Altaria with a representative of the western nation Taruba, she thought they would be sending someone more… threatening, to scare her into accepting.

That isn’t to say that he’s not dangerous, because he certainly is, it’s just that he doesn’t scare her in the slightest, not even when he’s angry. If they wanted to bend her opinion into an agreement they should have sent the thunder dragon. Though, she supposes, he isn’t much of a diplomat. Not that the man before her is much of one either.

Perhaps the King is beginning to catch on after all.

Across the table, his eyes lock with her’s, looking just as surprised to see her as she is to see him. His mouth drops open, a low sound leaving him as he stands abruptly, his chair falling backwards with a crash, shattering the previous silence.

Her eyes trace him slowly as he steps out from behind the table, taking him in after being apart for so long. What should be a crisp, clean white shirt, is rumpled, pushed up past his elbows, and untucked and uneven at the bottom from a misplaced button. His collar is flipped up, making her lips twitch in amusement. While his tie is tucked beneath his black vest, it’s far too loose to be proper. 

She nearly laughs when she sees a tear in his slacks over his knee. She can only imagine how that came to be.

Lucy’s eyes trail back to his face, drinking in the sharp lines of his jaw, the scar cutting across his neck, the wild, rosy hair. His usual smile is absent, his mouth still agape as he tries to recover his bearings. Her eyes lock with his; sharp, emerald eyes consume her like fire, as if trying to bore into her soul.

And she would let him. Mavis, she would let him.

His own gaze traces her features, fingers twitching at his side, until they snap back to hers. Her throat tightens as she sees the absolute adoration in his gaze. She wonders if he can see it in hers, as well.

His mouth moves, forming silent syllables, her name on his lips. He takes a half step forward, hand twitching as if trying to reach out for her.

At her side, Gray clears his throat. 

She snaps back to attention, tearing her eyes from him for no more than a second as she regains her composure.

“Natsu Dragneel,” she says slowly, tasting the words while being mindful of the men on either side of him, as well as the guards at her side. She eyes the two Dragonborne guards, and they watch her as well, a calculating look it their gazes, though she sees no sign of malice. Behind her, Gray shifts, his hand moving to the sword at his side. Natsu winces at the action, knowing just as well as Lucy that Gray would kill him without a second thought.

She swallows down the lump in her throat.

It’s sad, really. Natsu is a good man. In a different life they could have openly been friends—could have been more than that. Unfortunately, they come from different worlds. He’s a Taruban prince with a passion for swordplay and mischief and flying, and she’s—she’s from Altaria, a small nation along the coast that houses some of the largest gem mines in the world. 

Larger countries like Taruba have been trying to annex them for years, but her father—the king of Altaria—won’t have any part of that.

A frown pulls at her lips. It’s only a matter of time before war breaks out. If not with Taruba than another country that is equally strong. And she already knows that Altaria cannot win. They have the money and resources to fund a war, but not the soldiers to fight one. They would lose and the men’s lives would be forfeit.

A pointless war that would cause pointless deaths and heartache.

No one would win.

“Lucy,” he breathes back, seemingly forgetting the guards in the room. Upon realizing his informality, he coughs awkwardly, an embarrassed hand running through his hair. “My Lady,” he corrects himself, erasing the distance between them as he steps forward. Gray tenses, but Natsu pays him no mind as he catches Lucy’s hand in his, lips pressing a feather light kiss against her knuckles.

Lucy’s heart swells.

He rises slowly, gaze burning into her. She can see a thousand questions in his eyes, a smoldering heat burning beneath the surface. He wants them to be alone, she knows it. And there’s nothing she wants more than to be alone with him.

Lieutenant Fullbuster, Sergeant Celeste, leave us,” she says calmly, an authoritative note in her voice that is usually absent. Natsu’s eyes widen at the order, and Loke gasps.

Behind her, Gray makes a low, threatening sound. “M’lady, I beg your pardon, but are you insane?” he gasps, taking a step forward to be in her line of sight. “He’s a warrior of Taruba, he could—”

Natsu cuts him off sharply. “I will not hurt her,” he snaps, offended by the accusation. His hands clench at his sides, trembling slightly.

Gray snarls. “As if I would trust a Dragonborne!” Natsu venomous gaze snaps to Gray, who shrinks back at the intensity. Natsu’s lips pull back, his teeth bared viciously at the other man. A low growl rips from his throat, his pupils narrowing into slits. 

“I will not hurt her,” he repeats lowly, gaze fierce. Lucy could swear she sees smoke pouring from his mouth. Natsu shakes his head, stepping back. “A dragon does not break it’s oaths.”

Lucy’s eyes soften. “Gray.” He turns to her, shaking his head slowly. “Please leave.” He winces, but straightens his back, hands clenched at his side.

“Yes, M’lady,” he says tersely. Without so much as a second glance at her, he turns on his heel and storms out the door, letting it slam shut behind him. Lucy flinches, praying that he’ll forgive her for this later.

Loke mutters something she doesn’t catch and follows his superior, Natsu’s guards following suit without a word. She watches them leave, seeing the curious glint in their eyes. The blond male catches her look and sends her a smile, giving her a nod. The other, a dark-haired man, merely nods, bowing slightly before dragging the other out of the room.

And suddenly she’s alone with Natsu Dragneel.

Neither of them move.

Natsu clears his throat loudly, a hand rubbing the back of his head. Lucy simply stares, waiting for him to say something, because right now words have failed her. Natsu clears his throat once more, turning away from her. “I was expecting your father,” he admits. “Or one of the other noble men.”

Lucy bristles. eyes narrowing into slits as she stares at his back, lips pulled back in some semblance of a snarl. “Why?” she asks slowly, a slight hiss to her words. “Am I not qualified to negotiate like a man?” If there’s one thing she cannot stand, it’s people underestimating her because she’s a woman. She absolutely abhors men looking down at her.

Natsu whirls on his heel, his eyes wide. “Mavis, no!” He shakes his head. His gentle gaze meets Lucy’s. “You’re more than qualified,” he whispers, taking a step closer to her. “I just didn’t think the king of Altaria would send his only daughter into the dragon’s nest.” His eyes narrow, lips pulling back. “Sending you here was a dangerous gamble, Princess.”

Lucy purses her lips. “As a good king, his Majesty trusts my judgment.” She winces, arms curling around herself. “Besides,” she says, voice barely a whisper. “I was the only one willing to come.” She bites her lip. The violent, unadulterated terror that runs through people at the mere mention of the Dragonborne is astounding. People believe they’re nothing more than monsters in men’s skin. Lucy knows better though. 

They aren’t monsters. They’re strong—stronger than any man she’s ever met, and they can fly into violent rages when those they care for are injured, but they’re also brave and kind—loyal to a fault. Their senses are sharp and she’s heard stories of their skin changing to scales and fire bursting from within them. They’re the descendants of dragons, but they are not monsters.

Natsu’s eyes narrow further, if possible, his entire body going rigid. “And why did he not come here himself?” he asks curiously, eyes glinting darkly as they meet hers. “Was he so busy that he couldn’t spare the time to make peace for his own people?” 

Lucy ignores the obvious distaste in his words. It’s no secret to her that Natsu holds the Altarian King in low regard. If not for anything other than the way he treats his family. She sighs, shaking her head slowly. “The Dragonborne terrify him,” she murmurs, walking to one of the large windows. “He knows how strong you are, Natsu. And that power scares him.” She glances over her shoulder at him. “Besides, you said it yourself. Sending me here was a gamble itself, sending a king would be much worse.”

Natsu sneers. “So he sends his daughter,” he seethes. “What kind of coward—” he cuts himself off, shaking his head. “What kind of father,” he murmurs. His entire body tenses, his hands clenching into fists as his teeth grind together.

Lucy turns on her heel, crossing the room to stand before him. He follows her with his eyes, gaze locked with hers as she places her hands on his shoulders, sliding them up to cup his face. Her fingers stroke his skin slowly, a thumb brushing his lips. Natsu’s eyes slide shut and he leans into her touch, head tilting to place a gentle kiss on her palm. 

Natsu’s own hands come up, one placed over her palm to keep her hand in place, the other wrapping around her back loosely. His fingers trace up and down her back slowly, palm trembling as he fingers the bottom of her corset. Natsu exhales shakily, breath fanning over Lucy’s face as he leans his forehead against hers, dragging her closer with the hand on her back.

Lucy sighs, eyes squeezing shut as she breathes him in. Her arms slide around his shoulders, nose nuzzling his cheek. “I said he was a good king,” she whispers, lips against his cheek, “not a good father.”

He winces, squeezing her tighter around the waist, merely holding her against him in the now silent room. They’ve both missed this; being near each other. It’s been far too long since the last meeting—a masquerade party in Erydia, which he had broken into in hopes of finding her. And she was so happy when he did. So, so happy.

It had been months since she had last seen him, and then suddenly he was there, whisking her away out of the ballroom and taking her out to the airship landing along the cliffs. He told her he loved her then, that he would wait for her forever if he had to. She had laughed, told him he was crazy, but he had looked at her with so much passion and intensity that she lost her breath. 

A smile pulls at her lips as she leans further into him, his arms caging her against him, as if he were trying to swallow her whole. He breathes out deeply, cheek resting against her hair.

“It could be good, couldn’t it?” he murmurs, voice so soft that she nearly misses it. “A merger, I mean.” Her hands trail down his chest, fingers knotting in the fabric of his vest. She doesn’t say anything, just closes her eyes. Natsu swallows thickly. “Taruba has manpower and—”

“And Altaria has the money,” she finishes bitterly, pulling away from him, her lips twisted down in a frown. “A perfect combination,” she spits, taking a step back.

Natsu sends her a pleading look, reaching a hand out to her. “Taruba and Altaria have always been allies,” he reminds her. “We could protect Altaria!”

“And where was Taruba during the siege of the white coast?” she snaps. Natsu flinches as if she had struck him, his eyes pained as they meet hers. She looks away, guilt curling around her heart. She shouldn’t blame him—shouldn’t be angry, but she can’t help it. People died that day. The people of Rozzaria were slaughtered—the white shores stained red. No help came to them when Nuria attacked in the night.

Natsu releases a shaky breath, his fingers curling around her wrist gently. “I wanted to be there,” he whispers. “Lucy, you know I would have been there for you in a heartbeat if I could, but my father refused to send ships because of—” he cuts himself off, jaw locking and eyes becoming cold. 

Lucy’s own eyes widen at his reaction, surprised that he’s reacting so poorly to the mention of his father. Before she can ask what’s wrong, he carries on. “I could have done nothing alone,” he murmurs, turning his back to her and sounding so incredibly defeated. “You could have died, but I would have been able to do nothing.” His hands clench at his sides, his entire body going rigid. He looks over his shoulder at her. “But know that I would have been there with a thousand men if I could have been,” he promises, returning to her side in a single stride. He cups her face in his hands. “Lucy, think about this,” his voice becomes pleading again, and her throat tightens. She’s never once heard him plead with her in all the years they’ve known each other. “Altaria and Taruba would benefit greatly from a merger.”

Lucy shakes her head, fingers lacing through his. “Taruba would benefit, not Altaria,” she tells him gently, leaning into his palm just as he had done to her mere minutes earlier.

His finger strokes across her cheek, a sad sound leaving his throat. “Lucy…” he trails off, sighing heavily as he leans his forehead against hers.

Lucy frowns, fingers squeezing his. “Natsu, if Altaria merged with Taruba, the people would live in constant fear as Dragonborne soldiers walk the streets,” she says as gently as she can, running a hand up his arm. Altaria has so many stories about draconic monsters, none of which are true, but fear runs deep, nonetheless.

His lips press to her temple and she continues. “The royal family would all but disappear.” He begins to shake his head but she ignores his silent protests. “Your father would place delegates on the throne in place of them. Laxus, or possibly Erik, as they’re the oldest.”

Natsu pulls back, ducking his head to meet her eyes, his grip on her face tightening slightly. His eyes meet hers, gaze furious and determined. She surprises by the anger in his eyes—the absolute rage burning through his emerald eyes. It’s something she’s seen only once, but not in his eyes.

In his brother’s.

Once, for a split second during a diplomatic meeting, back when she first met Natsu. A peace agreement had been met, and Zeref’s eyes had flashed with rage for no more that a second. Lucy isn’t sure if it was even there, because in the next moment he was looking at his brother, a gentle, fond smile on his face. She figures she was merely seeing things.

Her attention is brought back to Natsu as his nose bumps hers. She blinks at him, taking in his clenched jaw and narrowed eyes—the raw determination set into his features.

“Altaria will keep it’s name,” he promises her, swallowing the knot in his throat. “I promise you that.”

Her eyes slip shut, a slow, heavy sigh leaving her chest, her breath mixing with his. “Aye,” she agrees softly, shifting away from his hands. They fall to his sides, a dejected look plastered across his face, but she simply rests her temple against his shoulder. “And that would be all it would keep.” 

His shoulders slump, hands smoothing up and down her back as he holds her to him loosely. Natsu’s head tilts to rest against hers, her hair tickling his nose. “I can’t get you to change your mind, can I?” he whispers against her ear, lips brushing her skin.

Lucy shivers, shaking her head before burying her face against his covered chest. “No,” she mumbles back, voice muffled by his vest. “But I know you mean well.” Her arms slip around his lean waist, squeezing briefly. 

His lips twitch as he buries his face against her hair. “I want to protect you.” His hold on her tightens as he presses closer, fingers tracing along her spine.

Lucy smiles, pressing a kiss to the bare skin of his throat. Natsu stiffens, inhaling sharply at the light contact. His palms slip to her waist, her nose brushing his skin. “And you will,” she tells him, fingers trailing over his vest. Her palm presses over his heart, fingers spread wide as she feels the steady beat. Her gaze lifts, meeting his. “You always have.”

He shakes his head, squeezing her hips. “I can’t if you’re not with me.” Her gaze softens, but she says nothing.

After several seconds she disentangles herself from him, smiling up at him as she takes his hands in hers, his lacing through hers instantly. It’s odd how different they are just by their hands. Hers are pale and smooth, her fingers long and thin, and her palm soft against his. His hands are darker, his fingers rough and calloused from swordplay. She can’t help but notice how much bigger his hands are than hers. Hs palm engulfs hers, practically swallowing it whole. His hands are also warm, gentle against hers, but firm and solid.

It’s fitting, she supposes, that their hands are so different and yet they fit together so absolutely perfectly. Like her hand is supposed to rest in his.

Maybe it is.

Lucy smiles up at him again, taking a step back and tugging his hands. His eyebrows knit in confusion, but he complies, walking with her as she leads him to the large windows. “How is your family?” she asks him, head tilting to the side as she takes another step. “I haven’t seen any of them for a long time.” The last she saw were Gajeel and Laxus, and that was only do to them helping Natsu break into the masquerade ball all those months ago. She doesn’t really consider it seeing them, as it was only a glimpse through the crowd as Laxus awkwardly attempted to as a girl to dance—Gajeel laughing behind him.

Lucy shakes her head. “They are well?”

Natsu chuckles, jerking her to the side before she can run into the table. “Yeah.” He smiles down at her. “They’re well.” She grins, waiting for him to continue, which he does upon seeing the look in her eyes. “Gajeel has begun working with the royal guard, he’ll be taking Metalicana’s place as caption one day.” She releases his hands, leaning back against the window. “Wendy has been working with Grandine at the hospitals. They’re looking for a cure for dragonpox.” Lucy wrinkles her nose, frowning as he rests his forearms on either side of her head, caging her against the window.

“Dragonpox?” she questions. “I thought dragonpox had all but disappeared.” She cringes, thinking about the disease. Nasty thing, dragonpox. It makes the skin split and peel from the muscle and bone. A slow, painful death.

Natsu hums. “Aye, we thought so too, but there have been cases reported around Chroma.”

Lucy nods, reaching between them to fiddle with the buttons of his vest. “And the others?” she asks, trying to steer the discussion away from the disease that had ravaged Altaria nearly ten years ago.

He clears his throat, noticing her discomfort. “Laxus and Erik are still…” he trails off, a funny expression on his face. “Well, they’re still Laxus and Erik.” He laughs, one hand leaving the window to rub the back of his head. “They like to tease me when I talk about you.” She laughs with him. “Sting and Rogue—the two in here earlier—they’ve taken it upon themselves to become my personal bodyguards,” he tells her, catching her hand in his. Lucy smiles, so that’s who they were. It’s been years since she’s seen them. They hardly look the same anymore.

The smile slips from her lips. “How is your father?” she asks slowly, carefully. She hasn’t forgotten what he said earlier. How the king refused to send reinforcements to Rozzaria.

Natsu stiffens against her, his grip on her hand tightening sharply—painfully—before he releases his grip just as quickly. His hand by her head clenches into a tight fist, nails digging into his palm. She glances up at his face, seeing unfocused eyes and a snarl pulling at his lips.

“Natsu?” she whispers, voice cracking as a shock of fear shoots down her spine. The last thing she wants is to experience the wrath of a dragon, especially this close. “Natsu?” she repeats, squeezing his fingers with hers.

His eyes snap to her face, green eyes boring into hers, searching her face. The anger in his eyes melts away, the tension leaving him as his shoulders droop, his hand going lax in hers. There’s an apology in his eyes, but she only smiles gently.

He sighs, swallowing thickly and shifting his gaze away from hers. “My father has not been himself lately,” he tells her, voice hushed as if it’s a secret. Maybe it is. “Not since Zeref left.” His jaw clenches. “It’s like he’s there, but he’s seeing right through you.” He shakes his head. “It’s the reason I couldn’t get to you during the siege of the white coast.”

Lucy frowns, eyes narrowing. “His mind has left him,” she murmurs.

Natsu nods sharply. “He’s like a ghost,” he confides, looking down at her once more. “A shadow of himself,” he spits. A sardonic laugh tears from his chest. “He was a soldier, a man of honor that cared for his people.” His fist slams into the wall near her head, but she doesn’t even flinch. “And now he’s nothing.”

She tugs at his fingers, smoothing her thumb over the back of his hand slowly. Lucy bites her lip, resuming playing with his buttons, her shoulders tense. “The people have not noticed?” she asks, pursing her lips. How could the people not notice something wrong with their king? Especially if it’s as bad as Natsu says? She briefly wonders if he may be exaggerating, but the distress in his eyes washes away any doubt she may have had.

He would not lie to her about something so crucial. 

He snorts in response to her question. “Acnologia keeps things quiet in regards to His Majesty. He tells the people the King is sick.” His lips twist down. “Not even Metalicana has noticed the changes.” 

She cringes. Not even the King’s most trusted friend has noticed. “So he really is unwell…” she trails off, swallowing the sudden lump in her throat. “And Acnologia?” she inquires. 

He snarls, lips pulled back over his teeth, a growl rumbling in his chest. “Acnologia whispers in my father’s ear like a snake.”

Her eyebrows knit in confusion. She’s only ever seen Acnologia’s face once, out of the corner of her eye at some party. He was in the shadows, conversing with someone she couldn’t see. He had noticed her then, his red eyes flashing with anger as he threw his cloak over his face, grabbing his friend and leading them away. She’s never trusted the King’s advisor. He’s always kept to himself, yet he’s always around, watching. Every time she’s been to Taruba on business he’s watched her, eyes burning into her back. 

She could never fathom why he would find her so interesting. She thought it was merely because she’s an outsider, but maybe…

Lucy inhales sharply, gaze snapping up to his. “It’s not your father that wants Altaria,” she whispers. “It’s Acnologia.”

“Of course not,” he replies, looking positively offended by the mere idea. “My father has always respected Altaria.” His gaze leaves hers, only to return a moment later, this time his eyes meeting hers shyly. “As do I,” he confesses gently, voice so soft she nearly misses his words.

Her lips twitch, but she pushes back the smile. Now certainly isn’t the time for that. “And why is Zeref doing nothing to stop this?” she questions. “Surely he could do something?”

Natsu shakes his head. “Zeref is in Amaranth on business. He’s been there for months and I have no clue when he’s supposed to be back.” His eyes narrow. “Actually, he was supposed to be the one sent here.”

“Well, I’m glad he wasn’t,” she blurts, eyes widening as she realizes what it is she’s said. It wasn’t meant to sound that way, not at all. She simply meant that—Natsu sends her a questioning look and she turns away, embarrassed. Her fingers curl into his vest, her fingers playing with his absentmindedly. “I missed you,” she admits. “More than you’ll ever know.”

Natsu sucks in a sharp breath, his eyes going wide. And suddenly he’s grabbing her by the waist and pressing her against the window, the air between the disappears as he crushes her against his chest, his lips meeting hers in a sweet kiss. Lucy’s almost surprised by the sudden gentleness. Almost. He’s always been gentle with her, like he’s afraid he’ll break her, and, as much as she hates how vulnerable he seems to think she is, she also finds it sweet. Most people will never see this side of him.

Lucy leans into him, her lips moving against his, soft and sweet. His hands run along her sides, his touch firm. Her arms coil around his neck as he curls around her, pinning her between the window and his chest, not that she minds in the slightest.

He pulls away from her slowly, though he doesn’t go far, merely leans his head back enough to disconnect his lips from hers. Natsu’s eyes squeeze shut, his forehead leaning against hers, their breaths mingling. He groans, low in his throat, nose nuzzling hers. Lucy smiles, her lips brushing his.

He exhales shakily, hands squeezing her hips. “Gods above I love you,” he murmurs against her skin, swallowing the lump in his throat. His hands tremble as they slide up her body, smoothing up and down her waist in long, slow strokes. She shivers against him, fingers brushing along the skin at the back if his neck, tickling against the short hairs there. “Don’t ever forget that.” 

Lucy laughs softly, fingers winding through his hair, curling several brightly colored strands around her fingers. She still finds it hard to believe how unbelievably soft his hair is. Lucy presses up on her toes, hands drifting to his neck, tracing the old scar there. Her head ducks down, lips pressing soft, sweet kisses against his neck, as her lips slide over his throat. He sighs, leaning into the light touch as his hands slip down to her thighs, fingers playing with the hem of her skirts. 

She pulls back, settling back on her heels as he leans over her, resting his head against hers. His eyes slip open and his lips twitch into a smile as they meet hers. Lucy chokes on a laugh, the soft noise sounding more like a sob, her heart swelling at she sees the pure emotion swimming in his green eyes, drowning her as she slips further into his embrace, tightening her hold on him. 

“As if you would let me forget,” she whispers back, a smile pulling at her lips as she leans up, dragging his lips back down to her. His mouth meets hers in a fiery kiss, her head tilting back at the rough touch, fingers tightening in his hair as he tugs her to his chest, hands squeezing her hips tightly as he presses his hips into her. His teeth nip at her lower lip, followed by his tongue brushing over the same spot. A small sound leaves her throat, but he swallows it quickly, pressing closer.

Humming to herself, Lucy bites him back, catching his lower lip between both lips and nibbling. He growls against her, shuddering as she sucks his lower lip, tongue grazing it lightly. Groaning against her mouth, Natsu tears his lip from her grasp, his tongue sliding across the seam of her lips slowly. She squirms against him, tugging at his hair harshly, which only encourages him. His tongue pressed against her lips, she grants him entrance, sighing against him as his tongue sweeps into her mouth, running across the back of her teeth and trailing over the roof of her mouth, tickling her, and then wrapping around her own briefly.

Luc gives the intruding appendage a sharp suck, grazing him with her teeth. Natsu retaliates immediately, his hands on her hips jerking her forward as he bucks against her, causing her to gasp against him, hips pressing back with equal pressure as she feels him stir against her thigh, his fingers slipping under her skirts and running up her bare leg slowly, his palm warm against her skin, contrasting with the cold bite of the window against her shoulders.

Her fingers sift through his hair and she tugs at the bright strands ruthlessly, fingers twisting and pulling as he pressed harder against her, hips shifting against hers. Her nails dig into his scalp and he moans in the back of his throat, the sound muffled by their connected lips. His fingers dig into her leg, squeezing roughly, but she can’t bring herself to care that he’s probably leaving bruises. She feels so alive right now, more so than usual. The kiss is hot—-sultry—practically consuming her, and her heart squeezes in her chest. It’s been too long since they’ve touched each other like this, everything seems so new.

His tongue retreats, teeth tugging at her lip again, coaxing lewd sounds from her. He grins against her mouth, pleased with the sounds leaving her, and grinds against her hip, feeling her gasp. Fingers slip higher up on her leg, dragging her dress up several inches as he begins to draw nonsensical shapes with his thumb against her soft skin.

She grins against him, hands sliding down to cup his face, fingers stroking his cheeks. Her hips circle against his slowly, drawing a low, keening cry from deep in his chest, and then she bucks against him roughly, startling him and tearing a snarl from his chest, his teeth sinking into her lower lip.

His hand leaves her leg, both grasping her hips to slam them against his as he presses her hard against the window. He pulls back slowly, reluctantly, and she catches his upper lip between her teeth briefly. His forehead presses against hers, both of them breathing heavily, but it doesn’t stop her from leaning up to steal another kiss.

Natsu smiles, nuzzling her cheek as her hands slide down his chest, her thighs rubbing together in a feeble attempt to soothe the ache there. Lips meet her skin once more, hot wet kisses trailing over her jaw and down her neck. She gasps, squirming against him as he roughly bites and sucks at her pulse point, lips trailing up and down her soft skin. He leans into her, pressing her harder against the window, his mouth trailing kisses up from her neck to her jaw and then to her ear, nibbling at the lobe and making her wriggle against his lower half. She gasps as he trails back down, head tilting to the side as he starts planting hot, open-mouthed kisses along her neck. He bites her roughly and she yelps, surprised, but he quickly soothes the spot with a slow licks, a hard suck following soon after, sure to leave a bruise.

One of his hands slip down, groping at her backside over her dress and grinding her hips against his. A hiss leaves him at the rough contact, his head falling forward to rest against her bare shoulder, still peppering kisses against her skin. One hand fists in his vest, nearly tearing the fabric with her nails as her other hand slides lower, fingers ghosting over his hips before grasping his arousal through his clothes, squeezing lightly, palming him.

“Ahh,” Natsu moans, teeth sinking into her shoulder, one hand slamming against the glass by her head, his hand clenched into a tight, desperate fist. His mouth leaves her, his breaths ragged as he presses into her hand, forehead dragging against her shoulder roughly. A low whine rips from his throat as she releases him.

Natsu murmurs something she can’t hear.

She frowns. “Wha—ah!” she squeaks, clinging to him as his hands grasp her thighs, lifting her straight into the air without warning. She gasps, legs winding around his hips as she clings to him, her skirts bunching around her hips as her thighs squeeze his waist tightly, her arms curling around his shoulders, fingers digging into his back. “Natsu!” she yelps, wide eyes meeting his. “What are you—?” He silences her with a kiss, one arm winding around her back to keep her steady as he adjusts to her weight.

He steps away from the window slowly, nearly dropping her at the sudden shift in balance, holding her tighter as he releases her mouth. Her eyes meet his, wide and curious, but her merely smiles nose brushing hers as he turns on his heel, walking them the short distance to the table. She searches his green gaze carefully, seeing the fond, gentle look there, but also the fire burning deep in his eyes. A shiver runs down her spine, her entire body shuddering under his hands.

Natsu sets her down gently, the back of her thighs meeting the cool, smooth wood as he releases her, fingers sliding over her soft skin. Her legs squeeze around his waist, tugging him forward, and his hands slide back up her legs, skimming over her hips before slipping around her back. Lucy’s hand slides to his chest, grasping his messy tie and jerking him down to her lips.

He sighs, content as her lips move against his slowly, and his fingers move to the lacing of her corset, looping around the strings, ready to free her from the leather trap. Lucy gasps, her eyes snapping open as her hand flies to the one on her back, trapping his wrist while shoving him away with the hand previously pulling her closer.

He throws himself back, releasing her immediately, eyes alight with horror. “Gods, Lucy, I’m sorry!” Shame burns in his eyes, which rip away from hers, as if he can’t bear to look at her. His hands fall to the edge of the desk, clenching around the wood so tight that his knuckles turn white. “I didn’t mean to—I thought—”

She cuts him off, cupping his face in her hands, head shaking slowly. “That’s not it,” she whispers. His nose brushes her cheek apologetically, but she only smiles, giggling when he places a silly, wet kiss against her chin. “Natsu!” she laughs. He grins, placing small, sweet kisses across her jaw, hands moving back to her spine, only for her to stop him once more.

“Do you know how long it takes to put on a corset?” she asks him, head tilting to one side as he peers up at her curiously. Her hands slide down his chest slowly, settling near his belt and distracting him momentarily.

He purses his lips, eyes narrowing. “Well, considering how many times I’ve worn one,” he jokes. Lucy glares at him playfully, swatting at his shoulder as he laughs, clearly not amused with his jokes. Her eyes are still smiling though, and that means more to him than anything else. “No, Lucy,” he replies. “I don’t know how long it takes to put on a corset.”

She rolls her eyes, tugging at his belt slowly, fingers dancing across the leather. He swallows hard, eyes flicking down to her fingers for a brief second before darting up to her eyes once more. Lucy leans forward, lips brushing his chin. “It takes a lot of time,” she breathes against his skin, mouth moving along his jaw, touching, but not quite kissing. “Time that that we simply don’t have.” He groans at the frustrating contact, her hand sliding over his length through his pants teasingly.

“But—ah!” He gasps as she squeezes. “Will you be able to breathe?” he finishes, eyes slipping shut as her mouth brushes his ear, fingers still teasing him through his pants. He pulls her hand away, grinding into her roughly, drawing a keening sound from her. “I mean, I know you can get plenty of air in there considering how loud you are,” he teases, her legs tightening around his hips. “But still.”

She nips his chin harshly and he yelps, surprised. “I’ll have you know that—” Her hands fly to his shoulders as his fingers trail over her inner thigh. Her skirt is hiked up around her waist, baring more of her creamy, overwhelmingly smooth skin to his greedy eyes.

Calloused fingertips drag over her skin slowly, his eyes following the movement, locking on something high on her leg. He glances up, sending her a roguish grin. “Is this for me?” he ask. Lucy frowns, confused, but gasps when something snaps against her skin, her knee jerking at the momentary sting.

Glancing down, she realizes what it is that’s captured his attention.

A garter.

Red silk and black lace resting high on her leg, having been completely forgotten until just now. Lucy inhales sharply as a finger slips beneath the small slip of fabric. “I didn’t even know you’d be here,” she reminds him, peppering kisses along his throat to distract herself from the feel of his hands on her body. Her breath fans over the scar on his neck and she blows cool air over his skin, a shudder running through him. 

Chuckling lowly, he curls his fingers around the band, dragging it down her leg slowly, Lucy squirming against him as it slides past her knee. Her tongue traces along his scar, tasting the salt on his skin. Above her, Natsu sucks in a sharp breath, tilting his head to give her better access. The garter tumbles down to her ankle, catching on her boot before it can slip off entirely.

Natsu pulls away from her, breaking her leg lock on his hips and sending her a wicked look before dropping to his haunches, eyes never leaving Lucy’s as he unhooks the fabric from her shoe and pulls it off her, pocketing the item without so much as a word. She rolls her eyes, a smile playing at her lips. He grins, brushing his lips just below her knee, following the same path his hand had previously taken. Lips move slowly along her leg, his tongue darting out to taste her skin, and when he reaches where her garter had been, his teeth sink into her skin. Lucy startles, but Natsu is careful not to break the skin.

“Watch your teeth,” she warns him, sinking back on her hands as he curls her leg around his back, nipping her once more before standing slowly. His palms capture her thighs, spreading her as he steps forward, nestling between her legs. Natsu leans down to nuzzle her throat, tongue trailing across the thin skin over her pulse before he sucks harshly. Lucy sighs, knowing that it will be sure to leave a mark. She can only hope that her hair will be enough to hide them, at least until she gets back to the ship. “You did that on purpose,” she murmurs, feeling him smile against her skin.

“That is a possibility, yes,” he jokes, words mumbled by the lips pressed to her neck. His hand moves higher, tracing the edge of her underwear. Lucy shivers at the light touch, shifting against his fingers. “I’m taking this off,” he tells her, tugging at the soft garment, slipping two fingers beneath the cloth and curling them around the edge.

Lucy snorts. “Such a gentleman,” she snarks, lifting her hips to help him. The fabric receives the same treatment as her garter, only the underwear is tossed somewhere behind Natsu with little care as to where it will land. A complaint bubbles in her throat, but it’s whisked away in an instant as he touches her.

She gasps as his thumb traces over her slit, barely touching her. He skims over her clit and she hisses, twitching. Her hands fly to his shoulders as he does it again, fingers sinking into his rosy hair and tugging. He growls against her neck, marveling at how impossibly wet she already is. She’s positively soaked and all they’ve done is kissed.

He groans, hips press into her thigh, his arousal apparent. He really shouldn’t be one to talk, considering his own state.

Lucy shivers at the teasing touch, hips jerking into his hand, trying to increase the friction in a feeble attempt to relieve the aching between her legs. Natsu pulls away, fingers skating across her thigh in slow circles for a moment before moving back to her slit, fingers stroking harder. He continues to bite and suck at her neck and jaw, teasing her relentlessly as he ghosts over her sex, never quite touching. 

“Natsu,” she whines lowly, shuddering as his thumb rolls over her clit. “Please?” He grins against her jaw and she begins to think he’s ignoring her, but then two of his long, tapered fingers sink into her easily, his thumb continuing to roll over her clit in small circles. She gasps, but quickly smothers the sound, fingers digging into her hip as she arches into him further. 

He chuckles at her reaction, shivering as her warmth squeezes around his fingers, sucking them in deeper. He can hardly believe how warm she is on the inside—soft, too. He nibbles her lower lip, fingers curling inside of her, dragging along her inner walls slowly. Lucy whimpers, hips swiveling to meet his hands, shamelessly rising to meet his slow thrusts as best she can, a particularly rough thrust causing her lips to fly from his as she curses, nails digging into the back of his neck.

His lips move along her jaw as she pants, eyes squeezing shut as his fingers nick a spot along the top of her walls. His fingers twist inside of her and she swears again. “Don’t be crass, My Lady,” he whispers against her ear, rearing back as she bites his chin roughly.

Lucy gasps as his fingers thrust against that spot again, striking it with just enough force to pull a whine from her throat and make her shamelessly press up against his hand. The coil winds high in her belly, close to snapping. His thumb flicks over her clit again and she can feel herself tipping over the edge. His fingers keep prodding a special spot relentlessly, her walls making wonderfully horrible wet, sucking sounds as he drags his fingers out slowly, only to slam them back into her a moment later.

It’s almost too much for her.

And then he pulls out.

Lucy groans as his wet fingers trail over her thigh, thumb massaging her skin as his other arm slips around her back, jerking her to the edge of the table. “You always do that, yet I’m never prepared for it,” she complains, dropping her forehead onto his shoulder. He laughs softly, nuzzling her exposed ear.

Lucy purses her lips, eyes narrowing in annoyance, but then her lips twist into a smile. Her palms slide from around his neck, running down his chest only to slip under the hem of his shirt, pushing the fabric up as her fingers creep up his stomach, tracing his abdominal muscles slowly. He sucks in a sharp breath as her lips brush his jaw, her hands sliding up his chest. Her wrists snap back down, palms flat against his abdomen as her hands drag down roughly, pulling a grunt from her partner.

She jerks out from under his shirt, grabbing him by the belt and yanking him forward to thrust her hips against his roughly. Natsu gasps, shoving his erection against her core as she works on removing his belt. Deft fingers make quick work of unhooking his belt, tugging the leather from the loops of his slacks slowly and forcing his hips forward once more.

The belt hits the floor with a clack, sounding all too loud in the otherwise quiet room. 

One hand grasps his tie to pull him down to her lips while the other scrambles to pop the button on his pants. He laughs at her impatience, removing his mouth from hers. Lucy’s lips drift to his neck, giving him the same treatment he did her. “I find this unfair.” He groans as she captures his scar and sucks harshly. “You get to keep your clothes on, but I don’t?” he asks, voice husky.

Her hand snakes below his pants and underwear, grasping him firmly in her palm as her fingers slide up his length, tearing a filthy moan from him. Her fingers run along his shaft slowly, fingers stroking the velvety smooth, incredibly warm skin. She kisses up his neck, nipping at his earlobe. She gives his cock a squeeze, thumb moving over the mushroomed head in fast circles as she smears the drops of pre-cum dripping from him. He hisses, thrusting his hips into her hand as she plays with the slit. “Who said you have to take yours off?” she whispers, smirking as he grinds into the tight fist her hand has made.

A low whine escapes him as her hand begins to slide over him, matching the movements of his hips. “Lucy,” he gasps, panting above her as she changes the angle of her wrist. She grins against his throat, nibbling and sucking his tender skin, leaving bruises in her wake. “Fuck!” he growls, squeezing her hips tightly as she does something wonderful with her fingers.

“Don’t be crass, Natsu,” she mocks, releasing his engorged cock, receiving a whine in return as he thrusts against her open palm, desperate for her hand to return. She denies him, removing her hand from his slacks without so much as a word. He huffs, dropping his head onto her shoulder.

“You’re cruel,” he murmurs, nuzzling her throat. 

Lucy laughs softly. “You don’t seem too bothered by that,” she muses, arms sliding around his back as he kisses her neck softly. He catches her lips in a burning kiss, catching her off guard and leaving her breathless. Her hips rub against his slowly, feeling his cock, hot and pulsing against her core, brush against her sensitive clit, drawing a hiss from her.

Natsu grinds his uncovered erection against her slit, the flared head sliding along her slick opening. His hips roll against hers and he groans into her mouth at the frustrating contact. Lucy rips away from his mouth, biting her lip, eyes squeezing shut as he lurches against her, coating himself in her juices as his member slides along her entrance slowly. 

Exhaling slowly, Natsu places his hand against the wood next to her leg, the other gripping her thigh tightly. He nudges her cheek with his nose, prodding he entrance, and her eyes slip open, gaze locking with hers, searching for any sign that he should back off and stop now. Lucy merely smiles, kissing him quickly, a leg hooking around him and pulling him flush against her, fingers knotting in his hair.

Shifting his hips, he pushes the first inches of his cock into her, offhandedly noting how absolutely soaked she is from his earlier ministrations. He slips inside of her easily, a low, guttural sound rumbling in his throat as he drops his forehead to rest against hers. Lucy arches her back as he enters her completely, seating himself inside her.

She releases the breath she hadn’t known she was holding, relaxing her grip around him as she adjusts. It’s been months since they’ve done this and, though there’s no pain, it does feel slightly odd. Good—excellent—but odd. She hums as he presses a kiss to her bare shoulder.

Lucy hopes he’s feeling just as good as she is right now. Her eyes skate across his face, taking in his tightly shut eyes and the furrow of his brow—the absolute constraint on his face as he waits for her to adjust. Her heart swells in her chest, her eyes becoming glossy. She loves this man. More than anything else in this world, she loves him. And what’s better is that she knows he loves her too.

Her walls are tight around him, flexing and squeezing and quivering every time he moves against her. Natsu bites his lip, pushing back the urge to pull out and slam back into her roughly. 

Her legs tighten around his hips once more, silently urging him to continue, and he smiles. “You alright?” he whispers, groaning as her hips shift against him. He slips into her further.

“Of course,” she scoffs, squeezing her walls around him. Natsu hisses while she laughs, cupping his face in her hands and stroking her thumbs against his cheeks. “I always am.” Her hips circle against his languidly, as if she has all the time in the world. Which they don’t, admittedly. It’s only a matter of time before the others grow impatient and return to the room. Lucy can only pray that they wait until they’ve finished. How absolutely mortifying would it be to be caught like this?

Natsu mumbles something that she doesn’t catch, squeezing her thigh as he swears softly. Lucy smiles. She loves affecting him like this. “Are you?” she teases, noticing his shoulders tense, muscles flexing beneath his skin.

He huffs at the jest, pulling out of her slowly only to slam into her roughly a moment later, stealing her breath. She gasps at the unexpected thrust, which is followed by another, and then another, until he’s pounding into her roughly—hips snapping against hers relentlessly. Her hands fly around his neck, desperate for something to hold onto. Nails dig into his skin as her hips swivel to meet his, matching his thrusts with her own as she circles against him. 

Her walls suck at his retreating length as he pulls out, the head of his cock rubbing against a sensitive spot along the top of her walls—the same spot his fingers had teased earlier—and she releases a low moan. “Natsu,” she gasps, his name thick on her tongue. Lucy arches against him, letting him hit deeper inside of her.

She loves it when he’s like this. Natsu has always been wild, never one to conform to the rules of others. He’s always set his own pace, even now, and it lights a fire through her entire body.

He slams into her to his own rhythm—fast and rough and leaving her unable to breathe. All she can hear is him panting against her ear and the wet, filthy, skin against skin slap every time he drags his length out of her, removing all but the head before pounding back into her.

“Lucy,” Natsu whispers back to her, voice hoarse and breathy. He hisses as she squeezes around him, her hips rolling against his in a circular motion. He swallows down a moan, his eyes rolling back as she clamps down on him tightly.

Her nails dislodge from his neck, one hand trailing down his chest and slipping under his shirt and around his back, holding tightly to his clammy skin. He catches her other palm in his hand, squeezing it in his before pressing it against his rapidly beating heart. All movement stills as he nuzzles her ear, lips pressed to her jaw. “I love you,” he tells her, leaving her hand on his chest as his arms encircle her, pulling her into a tight embrace. “Always.” He peppers kisses along her cheek and jaw.

Lucy feels her throat tighten, tears welling in her eyes as she smiles, fighting back a sob. “Always is an awful long time,” she tells him, his heart racing under her hand. “I love you, too.” Lucy tilts her head, catching his lips in a searing kiss. She pulls back, breath fanning over his face. “Always,” she promises.

His lips trail down her neck, nipping at her exposed collarbone. He thrusts into her harder and faster, pulling out less than he did before, and she whimpers, gasping. Her hand on his chest joins the other behind him, nails dragging along his skin harshly, leaving angry, red lines in their wake. His tongue trails along her collarbone, teeth grazing her, goose bumps rising along her sweat slicked skin. Her fingers twitch against his clammy back, her head spinning, the air around them suffocating and all too hot.

Natsu grunts against her neck, a deep, strangled sound passing his lips. He stills briefly, panting, and then begins jack-hammering into her center. Above him, Lucy whimpers, clinging to his back. Natsu snakes one hand between her legs, thumb rubbing furiously at her clit. She cries out, hips jerking against his and practically sobbing at the intense feeling coursing through her body. His breathing becomes erratic, mixing with the sticky slap of his skin against hers. Gritting his teeth, Natsu buries himself inside of her so unbelievably fast that the breath is knocked from her lungs, making her gasp, a low whine pulling at the back of her throat. A finger joins his thumb at her center and he pinches her clit roughly once. She tenses at the rough touch, his name stuck in her throat as her body spasms around him, walls clenching and unclenching rapidly.

The pounding doesn’t stop, his fingers still moving against her quickly, only prolonging her release. White light blinds her vision, her legs twitching against his back, nails drawing blood as they sink into his back. He doesn’t notice the slight pain as her walls quiver around him, then clench down tightly, breaking his rhythm. A horrible, wet sucking sound breaks the silence as he pulls back, his thrusts suddenly becoming frenzied.

She whispers his name and his hips snap forward, his cock twitching inside of her once before he tears away from her, breaking her leg lock on his hips as he releases against her thigh, groaning lowly.

His forehead drops onto her shoulder, arms slipping around her as he pulls her into a soft embrace, breathing heavily. She removes her hands from his sticky skin, slipping out from under his shirt and smoothing her hands up his back. Her thumbs rub circles into his shoulder blades as she nuzzles his ear, trying to catch her breath.

Natsu practically purrs when her fingers slip into his hair, the pads of her fingers massaging his scalp. He sighs, leaning back to meet her eyes as he twirls a curl around his finger, tugging it lightly. His green eyes are tired, but happy nonetheless; they’re smiling. She smiles back, kissing his chin quickly. His lips quirk up.

“You alright?” he asks, looking her over as he tucks himself back into his pants. Lucy releases his shoulders as he stoops to grab his discarded belt and her underwear. Her thighs rub together, sticky from the mess of fluids on her skin. She wrinkles her nose, groping around the table for something to clean herself with. 

“I’m fine,” she tells him, fingers wrapping around what looks like a handkerchief. She grimaces as she wipes his cum from her leg. Hopefully the owner won’t come looking for it. “You?” He places a soft kiss against her knee, shimmying her underwear up her legs as high as he can get before the table stops him.

Natsu slips an arm around her, helping her off the table. “Good,” he replies, slipping his belt back on as she pulls her underwear up the rest of the way. “Better than good,” he corrects himself, pulling her into his arms once they’ve both righted themselves. He presses his lips to her forehead, letting them linger as he shuts his eyes, breathing her in deeply.

Lucy relaxes into his hold, arms curling around his waist loosely and sighing happily. Her entire body feels heavy—tired, but good. She feels incredibly good. 

Natsu shifts against her, his hands coming up to cup her face, calloused fingers stroking her skin. His eyes search her face, though she isn’t sure what for. He takes a deep breath, swallowing thickly. His endlessly deep green eyes are both determined and scared and she can’t understand why he would be looking at her like this all of a sudden.

“Marry me,” he asks softly, watching her with honest eyes, gouging her shocked reaction—the little gasp that leaves her lips. Her heart clenches painfully, tears burning at her eyes, and she watches him flinch even before she shakes her head, stepping away from him. 

His hands fall to his sides, limp.

“Natsu…” she trails off, shaking her head again. She can’t bear to meet his eyes. “My father would never agree to it,” she reminds him, shoulders slumping. “He doesn’t trust the Dragonborne.” She glances up at his hurt eyes. “And your father is in no state of mine for something like this.” The words are bitter on her tongue, sounding like poison. She wants to say yes, gods she wants to say yes, but she has to think logically. They can’t right now—might never be able to.

He shakes his head, not giving up. His hands wrap around her upper arms, holding her firmly, yet gently, so as not to hurt her accidentally. Sometimes they don’t know their own strength.

“Then run away with me,” he pleads, sorrow in his eyes. “I have an old friend—a sky pirate,” he tells her. “He can take us away from—”

“You know we can’t,” she tells him, placing a hand on his cheek. He leans into her palm. eyes squeezing shut. “Natsu,” she whispers, “Altaria is my home.” His eyes open once more, his gaze warm.

“And you are mine.”

Her heart stills, skipping a beat before returning and beating out of control. Home. Truthfully, Altaria is no home to her, not anymore. It hasn’t been home for years.

Home is where she is right now.

“Natsu,” she breathes. “I—yes,” she stumbles over her words, nodding her head as tears begin to fall from her eyes. He startles at the sight of her crying, but her words registered quickly enough. Happiness floods through her entire being, drowning out her earlier worries. “I love you,” she tells him.

He smiles, leaning his forehead against hers. “I—”

The glass windows shatter, a deep rumbling vibrating the tower. The sounds of gunshots and war canons fill through the air. Natsu grabs her by the waist, shielding her from the shards as the tower begins to collapse. Another window breaks, followed by the thud of boots hitting the floor. Behind her, the doors burst open. She peers over Natsu’s shoulder, catching sight of a tall figure just before pain rips through her skull.

Everything goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Wow! This was long! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I can’t say when Part 2 will come, but hopefully this will keep you guys entertained for now :3
> 
> Locations:
> 
> Altaria | Capital- Erydia | Rozzaria (the White Coast)
> 
> Taruba | Captital-??? 
> 
> Rywin (neutral ground. An island, famed for it’s magnificent sky tower)
> 
> Other Nations | Amaranth


End file.
